love us chapter 1
by yamaneko achil
Summary: haruno sakura yang mencintai saudara angkatnya sendiri uchiha sasuke yang ternyata juga mencintainya, namun seberti biasa statuslah penghalangnya/"dia siapa sasukekun"/"aku mencintaimu sasukekun"/"kita kabur saja".rate M buat jaga-jaga bad summary/langsung baca ajja/newbie RnR
1. Chapter 1

sebenarnya aku uda punya akun inni udalama

tapi baru bisa publish skarang hahahahahhaha

ini ajja publis pinjem leptop kakak sepupuku huft

tapi cerita ini hanya shinopsisnya ajja

kalau banyak yang RnR pasti lanjut...

MOHON DUKUNGANYA

Love us

Aku mencintainya, meskipun aku tau dia sudah punya kekasih,dan setatusku disini yang sebagai adik angkatnya

Karena kebaikan kedua orang tuanya sehingga sekarang aku bis hidup dengan layak.

Dapat bersekolah yang sama dengan dirinya,tinggal serumah denganya itu sudah cukup baguku (awalnya),

Namun sekarang aku menginginkan yanglebih darinya

Aku mencintainya sehingga aku benar-benar mengiginkan sosoknya ada selalu untuk ku

Aku mencintainya sehingga dia harus jadi milikku

Aku mencintainyya meskipun kita berstatus saudara,toh aku hanya adik angkatnya tak masalah

Perempuan itu tak pantas untuknya

Perempuan itu lebih mirip wanita jalang yang gila akan harta kekayaan

Tidak denganku aku mencintainya tulus

Iya sasuke kun aku mencintaimu...

Dari dulu

Meskipun sikapmu sedingin es

Tapi itulah yang membuatku

"sasukekun dia siapa?"

"anggap sajja dia kekasihku sakura"

"sasukekun aku mencintaimu"

"sebenarnya akulah yang mencintaimu lebih dulu sakura"

"kita pergi saja sasukekun"

"tunggu aku sakura"


	2. Chapter 2

Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Cerita by yamaneko achil

Meskipun abal geje dan g jelas

Chapter 2 : the story begining

Ugh...suara lenguhan seorang gadis yang baru bangn dari tidurnya...

Kerlingan mata yang mengerjap karna membiasakan degan sinar matahari pagi yang baru saa masuk lewat jendela,,,.. dengan setengah sadar

"sakuraaaaa,ayoo bangun..."

"Iya okasan"

Oh iyya aku adalah haruno sakura..

Yang tadi memanggilku adalah ibuku uchiha mikoto, kalian pasti bingung kenapa ibuku marganya uchiha ?

Karna ini memangdi manshion uchiha. Dan aku? Aku memang anknya, hanya anak angkat yaaa beruntunglah aku karena seorang uchiha mikoto sangat menginginkan seorang putri dalam hidupnya

Dan beruntungnya aku karena saat itu akulah yang bertem denganya sehingga akulah yang dijadikan anak angkat olehnya.

Sebenarnya uchiha mikoto mempunyai dua orang putra

Anak sulungnya tiga tahun lebih tua diatasku dia sudah kuliah,namanya uchiha itachi

Dan anak bungsunya bernama uchiha sasuke dia seusia denganku 19tahun

Kita satu sekolah di SMA KONOHa yang terkenal elit.

Dan inilah aku sekarang berada didalam kelas ini menahan amarah dan rasa benci kepada gadis jalang itu.

Lihat saja tingkahnya yang sok manja kepada sasuke kun

"huh, lihat saja kau ya gadis jalang,awas kau"

Langsng skip saja yaa masa-masa disekolahnya hehehehehehheheheh

Langsung aja pulang menuju rumah

Hari ini aku sengaja pulang tidak bareng dengan sasuke,kalian tau kenapa ? karena dia dipaksa mengantarkan gadis itu

Huft akhirnya aku masuk kamar dan sedikit mengurung diri disa, tanpa makan dan tanpa apapun

Meskipun okasan meanggilku aku tetap saja cuek mengabaikan panggilanya

Tiba-tiba saat aku melamun

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu itu mengganggu lamunanku

"sakura...,apa kau tidak makan" tanya itachi nisan

Tanpa ada jawaban dariku dia tetap saja masuk kekamarku dan bertanya  
"kenapa sakura chan, Apa tentang sasuke lagi?"

Yaa dialah itachi nisan yang selalu mengerti perasaanku ,memang aku selalu curhat padanya bagiku dia kakak yang sangat pengertian.

"iya nisan, sasukekun hari ini mengantarkan gadis jalang itu" huft dengan cemberut aku menceritakanya

Kuceritakan semuanya kepada nisan

Tanpa sadar saat mereka bercerita sepasang mata mengamati mereka dengan dingin

...

Tbc

Uft maaf yaa ceritanya agak abal dan g jelas banget, maklum autor masih nyubie

Mohon bantuanya mina...

Hayooooo siapa yang tau ,,, sepasang mata itu siapa hayooo

Mohon RnR-nya yaa ^^d

Luca Marvell makasih yaa reviewnya

pertanyaan kamu sebagian akan terjawab disini heheheheh


	3. Chapter 3

Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Cerita by yamaneko achil

Meskipun abal geje dan g jelas

"iya nisan, sasukekun hari ini mengantarkan gadis jalang itu" huft dengan cemberut aku menceritakanya

Kuceritakan semuanya kepada nisan

Tanpa sadar saat mereka bercerita sepasang mata mengamati mereka dengan dingin

Chapter 3

Yaaa uchiha fugaku yang tanpa sadar mendengar percakapan mereka, dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar yang dilewatinya.

"Hari telah larut sasukekun masih saja belum pulang huh,,,"

Gumam sakura sambil menonton televisi, sakura tidak fokus menonton dia hanya mengganti-ganti chanelnya tidak jelas

"sudah pukul 10 malam,kenapa sasukekun belum pulang" gumamnya

Lama menunggu sasuke yang tidak kunjung pulang akhirnya sakura tertidur di sofa depan tv

Sebuah langka kaki yang terdengar malas memasuki rumah ah bukan, memasuki manshion uchiha

Uchiha sasuke telah pulang ternyata

Dia melangka masuk kedalam rumah ,saat dia akan menuju kamarnya tanpa sadar ia melihat sakura yang tertidur diruang tv.

Sasuke menghampiri sakura yang sedang tidur

"gadis bodoh,kenapa tidur disini?" gumam sasuke yang menatap sakura dengan tatapan sendu

Dirabanya wajah sakura yang terlihat lelah, diusapnya kening lebar sakura,

Dielusnya pipi cuby sakura, dan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan tak ada jarak sama sekali

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sakura hanya menempel, lama-lama berubah jadi pangutan pangutan singkat tanpa balasan karena sakura memang sedang tidur.

Akhirnya dengan seringainya sasuke kembali membuat jarakdengan sakura dan pergi kekamarnya.

Ugh... sakura melenguh sambil merentangkan tangannya

"ah sudah jam satu malam,ternyata aku tertidur disini"

"apa sasukekun sudah pulang yaaa?"

Tanpa sadar sakura memegangi bibirnya..

"sepertinya tadi ada yang menciumku, apa hanya mimpi" batinya lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya

Kamar sakura bersebelaan dengan kamar sasuke di lantai dua

Saat melewati kamar sasuke sakura sangat penasaran apalah sasuke sudah pulang atau belum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menengok sasuke dikamarnya

"untunglah sasukekun sudah pulang huft" dengan hatilegah dia bergumam dan bersyukur

...

Sudah pagi

Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu sehingga sakura keasyikan tidur

Tanpa sadar seluruh orang manshion uchiha pergi berlibur yang tertinggal hanya sakura dan sasuke saja karena keasyikan tidur mereka tidak tau bahwa mereka ditinggal pergi oleh keluarganya

Sasukebangun lebih dulu, dia kelaparan sehingga sasuke pergi ke dapur mengambil dua buah tomat segar dan segelas us tomat

Saat sedang asik memakan tomat tiba-tiba sakura datang

Tanpa sakura sadari sasuke menatapnya dengan intens

Kalian tau kenapa? Karna sasuke turun kedapur menggunakan pijama saja dan taukah kalian kebiasaan sakura saat tidur tidak mengenakn pakaian dalam alias tanpa cd dan bra

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

tbc

buat siMeji runacular kushii makasih reviewnya RnR lagi yaa

maaf masih pendek tapi chap depan diusahain panjang kok ^^


End file.
